This invention is related to a new production method and related apparatus that treats the material with neutral carbon dioxide gas and forms a hard candy that contains gas bubbles in it, creating a small popping effect in the mouth.
Technically, popping candy production is attained by various methods, some of which are summarized below.
In British Patent 1 540 515, a system containing two pressurized tanks that are connected to each other is used. In this method, gas is applied to the hot sugar concentrate from the first pressured tank that is under super atmospheric pressures and later this mixture is transferred to the second tank through a pipe and valve system. While it is being transferred from the second tank to the first tank, the mixture is cooled in this tank under pressure and by decreasing the pressure, it is then possible to crumble the solid mixture. The disadvantage of this method is that because of using two pressurized reactors, the cost of the system is increased and the processing time is prolonged.
In British Patents 1 521 150 and 1 521, 178, similar methods are used.
During the application of the method described in British patent application No. 2 200 830, a new gas adding method is mentioned for the production of popping candy. In this method, gas is supplied to the hot candy concentrate in a pressurized tank, at a place close to the bottom of the tank in the form of a gas curtain.
In British Patent application No. 2 048 643 wherein a reactor having the capacity of 500 litre carbon dioxide gas is used to provide the distribution of the gas bubbles within the sugar concentrate homogenously, gas is fed from the bottom part of the reactor and the distribution of the gas bubbles is provided by means of a vertical mixing system.
However, using a reactor having a volume of 500 liters in this known method to produce already expensive popping candy results in a more expensive manufacturing process. Furthermore, another disadvantage of this method is that too much time is spent during the cooling of the hot sugar mass of 500 liters. In addition, unloading the cooled sugar mass causes loss of time and labor.
Another disadvantage is that in case of a breakdown or a mistake during the course of the process, a great loss can be expected.
This invention is related to the production of candy by mixing the hot candy mass with neutral carbon d oxide gas homogenously under high pressure and solidifying the mass with bubbles wherein the gas bubbles entrapped in the candy during the manufacturing causes small popping in the mouth.
Instead of using expensive and complex units, in the method of this invention a reactor in which candy mass is mixed with gas homogeneously and cooled can be conducted as well before being charged out.
The invention will be described herebelow with reference to the enclosed drawings.